


First Night

by YuhimeKatsura



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: F/F, Porn with Feelings, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuhimeKatsura/pseuds/YuhimeKatsura
Summary: Yachiyo and Iroha's first night as lovers and Yachiyo couldn't contain her feelings for the younger girl.
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Kudos: 15





	First Night

"Ya- Yachiyo-san?"

"Iroha-chan, I wouldn't be able to stop myself anymore... I'm sorry..."

Iroha stared back at her girlfriend's lust filled eyes. She felt scared and at the same time, anxiety is building up inside her.

_"Could it be anticipation? But why would I feel that way?"_ Iroha thought.

Just then, her thoughts were disturbed when she felt some soft touches from her thighs. She looked down and saw Yachiyo planting small kisses to her thighs.

"Wha- What are you doing, Yachiyo-san?!" Instead of getting an answer, another kiss was given to her as a reply but this time, it was planted through her underwear."

Kyaa!" the pink haired girl squeaked.

"Iroha-chan!" Yachiyo's sharp and clear voice startled the younger girl.

"Ha- Hai!" she immediately responded.

"Can I?" Yachiyo's voice turned softer as she ask but that didn't help Iroha from feeling nervous.

"C- Can you what?" Yachiyo sled her fingers inside Iroha's underwear from both sides.

"Eh?" And slowly the blue haired girl pulled the piece of fabric down.

"Wha! Yachiyo-san, stop!" Iroha grabbed her girlfriend's hands to stop her. She succeeded in doing so but a pair of pleading blue orbs greeted her.

"Does that mean you don't want to?" Yachiyo's voice sounded hurt. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forced you... Let's stop this and get some good sleep."

From lying in between Iroha's thighs, Yachiyo got up in a sitting position. She was about to crawl back at the side when she heard the younger girl replied.

"I'm sorry if I got scared. It's my first time after all. All these things are new to me. There's a surge of different emotions that came splashing into me and I felt like I was about to drown..."

Yachiyo's eyes widened as her supposedly shy girlfriend pulled down her own underwear.

"...But that doesn't mean that I don't like it. I'm just a bit shy. I do have some insecurities too just like any normal girl. And unlike your fully developed adult figure..."

Iroha then spread her legs widely for Yachiyo to see the hidden gem behind the discarded thin fabric. Iroha's face was now in deep crimson shade.

"...If you're fine with me then by all means, please accept this childish body of mine."

Yachiyo didn't waste any time and got on top of the other girl again. She couldn't help herself from giving her adorable girlfriend a deep kiss.

"You're beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful, Iroha." Yachiyo whispered those words before getting down to business.

She stared at the most beautiful "gem" she had ever seen in her life. It was glistening from the small stream of love juice flowing from the girl.

"Yachiyo-san, please stop staring at me like that." Iroha pleaded.

"I just want to burn this image in my mind."

Iroha couldn't believe she's hearing those words from her usually calm and collected girlfriend.

"I would truly appreciate it if you would stop ruining the image of my cool girlfriend." Iroha replied.

"Fufu, now you know how adult thinks."

The pink haired girl was about to say something back but she wasn't able to continue when the older girl started licking her most sensitive spot.

"Ah! Ahh! Yachiyo-san~" The way she called Yachiyo's name send shivers throughout the older girl's body.

Now Yachiyo was more determined to make Iroha moan out her name. The veteran magical girl gave a small kiss at Iroha's clit before sucking it gently.

"Wah! Woah! Ya- Yachiyo-san~" Clearly, Iroha was lost, she doesn't understand what's going on inside her body.

_"What is this feeling? It feels like something is about to burst out any minute now... Wait! Could it be?!..._ " Iroha tried her best to sat up and pushed Yachiyo away from her but it was a useless effort.

Finally, now that Yachiyo can taste her girlfriend, there's no way she wouldn't enjoy this through the end.

 _"I'm sorry, Iroha. Like what I said earlier, I wouldn't be able to stop myself anymore... or rather, I wouldn't like to."_ the blue haired girl thought as she felt the weak force of her girlfriend trying to push her away.

"Yachiyo-san, y-you should ~Ah~ please stop... I-I'm about to ~Hhnngh~ p-pee! STOP!!!"

It was already too late. A wave of love juice came splurting from Iroha's 'gem', splashing into Yachiyo's face.

"Hah...hah... N-No way! Why...hah... didn't you stop?" still out of breath, Iroha questioned her girlfriend.

Embarrassment was eating her. She couldn't believe how she showered the older girl's face with her pee. Yachiyo crawled up to her and smiled. Her face dripping with Iroha's love juice.

"Ngghh..." the younger girl was really feeling guilty for what she did to her girlfriend. She tried to hide her face with her hands.

"Iroha-chan, what's the matter? Did you not like it?" Yachiyo got worried that she forced herself again to the other girl. She didn't want Iroha to hate her. "Please, talk to me. Have I done something you hated?"

Iroha didn't answer and just kept hiding her face.

"I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again so please... please don't hate me." Yachiyo begged as she enveloped Iroha into a tight hug.

Then Iroha heard small sobs from her girlfriend and immediately panicked.

"Ya- Yachiyo-san, are you crying?"

"Please don't hate me." the blue haired girl whispered as she buried her face into Iroha's chest. "I'm sorry, please don't leave me."

The feeling of being left by the people she loves haunted Yachiyo for years and it traumatized her to the point that she chooses to live and fight alone. But ever since she met Iroha, a lot of things had change for the better. However, Yachiyo still always felt that she was walking on a thin path of ice. One mistake and this happiness could crumble.

"N-No way! Why would I?" Iroha quickly replied realizing that her girlfriend was in a state of self-loathing. She hugged Yachiyo back. "Yachiyo, listen to me... There's no way I would hate you when all you did was to shower me with love."

Hearing her girlfriend called out her name without honorifics for the first time, Yachiyo's emotion perked up as she cutely peeked to her girlfriend.

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do. Now, come here." Iroha signaled her to move up so that their faces are on the same level. And after Yachiyo complied, she sweetly kissed the older girl's cheek.

"I love you, Yachiyo."

"I love you too, Iroha."

They both smiled before drowning themselves to another deep kiss.

* * *


End file.
